


Кислые зелёные яблоки

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Он успевает заметить это всё слишком поздно: расслабился, втянул когти, как трехмесячный котёнок, чуть не мурлыкал, когда Джина принесла им двоим пунша к камину. Она ещё рассказывает что-то про командную игру и про то, что надо доверять другим, но он плохо слушает, что именно она говорит, завороженный звуком её голоса. Он крик-то слышит только второй.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 3





	Кислые зелёные яблоки

Он успевает заметить это всё слишком поздно: расслабился, втянул когти, как трехмесячный котёнок, чуть не мурлыкал, когда Джина принесла им двоим пунша к камину. Она ещё рассказывает что-то про командную игру и про то, что надо доверять другим, но он плохо слушает, что именно она говорит, завороженный звуком её голоса. Он крик-то слышит только второй.  
Секунда – и Логан оказывается рядом со столом, успев подхватить падающее и конвульсивно подёргивающееся тело Гамбита у самого пола. Почему он ловит именно рыжего, а не кричащую Роуг, он тогда не соображает. Наверное, потому что Гамбит в этот момент молчит и не швыряется сгустками энергии, как сама Роуг. Краем глаза он видит, как Джина подносит пальцы к вискам, пытаясь усыпить исходящую на крик девочку, и как лопается под ногами пол там, где остроносые туфельки Роуг касаются досок.  
\- Иногда ты действуешь слишком мягко, - ворчит он, закидывая безвольное тело Гамбита себе на плечо, и с силой пинает Роуг под колени. – Прости, Мари, - бормочет он, кивая Циклопу, который, оттеснив Джину, поднимает ударившуюся об пол головой девушку на руки.  
\- Это было грубо, - говорит Циклоп, с трудом поспевая за широкими шагами Логана. – Ты и его сейчас несёшь, как мешок с мусором.  
Логан оглядывается на него через плечо и узкое бедро Гамбита одновременно:  
\- Скажи, очкарик, - спрашивает он, встряхивая безвольное тело на своём плече. – А тебе никогда не хотелось этого сделать?  
\- Нет, - Циклоп выпрямляет спину, поджимает губы и осторожнее перехватывает Роуг в своих руках. Они входят в лифт, и Логан, нажав локтем на нужную кнопку, поднимает бровь:  
\- Даже когда он вломился к вам в окно, разбив стекло?  
\- Нет, - резко отвечает Циклоп, и бровь Логана поднимается ещё выше:  
\- Даже когда он выбил вам стену, порвал одеяло и прокомментировал размеры твоего…  
\- Нет, - рявкает Циклоп одновременно с тихим шипением открывающихся дверей медотсека и напоминает уже тише. – К тому же, одеяло порвал ты, потому что именно ты затеял драку.  
\- Да, точно, - Логан кивает, довольно грубо швыряя Гамбита на узкую койку. Он уже поворачивается к двери, когда Циклоп негромко покашливает.  
\- Ты бы не мог срезать с него одежду и прикрепить вон те датчики? – интересуется он невинным голосом, и Логан невольно выпускает когти. Циклоп надевает перчатки и берётся за молнию на платье Роуг. Он коротко смотрит на взбешенного Логана из-под аккуратно уложенной чёлки и кивает: – Да, ты прав, так будет удобнее, чем ножницами.

Логан остаётся с ними обоими на всю ночь. Джина настроила компьютер так, чтобы он сам следил за состоянием Гамбита и Роуг, и присутствие Логана не было необходимостью, но он всё равно остался.  
\- Не думаю, что смогу заснуть, - говорит он, провожая Джину до двери, и добавляет, накрыв её пальцы на косяке ладонью. – В одиночестве.  
Джина беспомощно оглядывается на дверь лифта, где её ждёт Циклоп, удерживая кнопку открытия дверей, и отдёргивает руку.  
\- К тому же, я оставлял здесь заначку, - говорит Логан, закрывая за ней дверь. – На тот случай, если попаду сюда снова.  
Он сидит на стуле между двух узких коек, над которыми под паутинными сетками проводов лежат Роуг и Гамбит. Достав из тайника фляжку с джином, Логан смотрит налево: тоненькие запястья, кислородная маска на лице, тени ресниц на щеках…  
\- И зачем ты позволила этому ублюдку себя целовать? – спрашивает Логан, салютуя Роуг фляжкой. Девочку до подбородка укрывала тонкая белая простыня, но пока Циклоп её переодевал, Логан успел заметить многое. Он смотрит направо, на синяки под глазами, ввалившиеся щеки и судорожно сжатые кулаки. – Ты-то куда полез, идиот?  
Он вздрагивает, когда Гамбит ухмыляется в ответ и хриплым голосом отвечает:  
\- Запретный плод сладок, Логан, - он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову. – Кстати, о запретном: поделись, - он кивает на фляжку в руках Логана, и тот только качает головой. – Жмот, - констатирует Гамбит и потягивается. Он вздрагивает, потому что даже это простое действие требует от него усилий, но не говорит ничего, хотя Логан видит, как бледнеет его лицо.  
\- Два глотка для крепости, - говорит он и встаёт со своего стула. Он подносит фляжку к губам Гамбита, отмеряя количество джина, и вдруг улыбается, ткнув Гамбита пальцем в скулу: - Никогда не думал, что у тебя есть веснушки.  
Гамбит давится джином, краснеет, а потом смотрит куда-то за спину Логана и тянется привычно к груди, где обычно носил колоду карт, но его пальцы натыкаются только на датчик на присоске рядом с левым соском. Логан старается на это не смотреть, но как-то всё равно не получается отвести взгляд, и он пропускает удар в затылок.

\- Сильно ты его приложила, - говорит Гамбит. Теперь они лежат в одной палате все втроём: Роуг, из которой способности Гамбита выходили всплесками, как кровь из разорванной артерии, сам Гамбит, беспомощный, как простой человек, и Росомаха без сознания посередине.  
\- Я случайно, - отзывается Роуг, сжимая кулаки в пластиковых зажимах, которые Джина закрепила вокруг её рук. Гамбит видит, как девочка опускает ресницы, и ему хочется улыбнуться, когда она говорит: - Извини, пожалуйста.  
Гамбит поднимает руки. Хорошо ещё, что его не связали:  
\- Шери, это был самый головокружительный поцелуй в моей жизни, - усмехается он. – За такие вещи надо платить.  
\- Ну да, - неожиданно говорит Роуг с его собственными интонациями, и усмехается точно, как он. – Как ты думаешь, мон шер, если поцелуй с Логаном окажется таким же головокружительным, ты заплатишь тремя дырками в груди?  
Гамбит подрывается с кровати раньше, чем успевает осмыслить её слова. У него кружится голова, и он останавливается, цепляясь за край койки Логана, и у него волоски на загривке и руках встают дыбом, когда Роуг продолжает, слово в слово повторяя то, что уже говорил его внутренний голос:  
\- Тебе не кажется, мон шер, что ты просто пытаешься так изящно покончить с собой?  
Гамбиту очень хочется сесть на пол и зарыться пальцами в волосы, чтобы рыжие пряди закрыли его от мира, который, кажется, перевернулся с ног на голову. Его не отпускает ощущение, что он говорит сам с собой, и то, что в роли его внутреннего голоса теперь выступает эта тоненькая красивая девочка с самым вкусным ртом из тех, что Гамбит целовал в своей жизни, только делает хуже.  
\- Это было бы достойное наказание за то, что ты натворил в жизни, - Роуг улыбается краешком рта, трогает язычком нижнюю губу, - Ты же любишь себя наказывать, Реми?  
Гамбит сжимает руки в кулаки, но тут же качает головой. Ему кажется, ударь он Роуг по-настоящему, её лицо треснуло бы, как расколотое зеркало.

Утром Гамбит убегает первым. Ещё до того, как Джин заканчивает записывать показатели компьютера в его личное дело. Он просто срывает с себя все эти дурацкие провода и, сделав ручкой на прощание, вываливается в коридор, чтобы не видеть, как Джин будит Роуг, и та щурится со знакомой до каждой черточки улыбкой.  
И, тем более, до того, как очнётся Логан.  
У школы достаточно большой парк, и Гамбит давит в себе благодарность Профессору, чтобы тот не почувствовал его мысли и не послал ту же Джин поговорить, успокоить, вернуть в четыре стены и заставить заниматься чем-нибудь полезным.  
Эту яблоню он приметил давно: ветки клонятся к земле так низко, что из-за них не видно ничего, и листья шелестят, как осока на мелководье. Весной в кружеве цветов Гамбиту находиться боязно, как осквернителю храма, но сейчас рыжая в алый горох яблок листва похожа по цвету на его собственную шевелюру, и он ныряет под сень веток без опаски. Не разгибаясь, подбирает с травы пару яблок и садится с ними в ворох листвы у корней. Он подбрасывает твёрдое, как каучуковый мяч, яблочко на ладони, пытаясь почувствовать в пальцах знакомое покалывание и увидеть, как наливается алым свечением терпкая даже по запаху кожица, но Роуг выпила его всего.  
Гамбит ухмыляется и, морщась от кислинки, в два укуса приканчивает так и не заряженное яблоко.

Когда Мари закидывает ноги на край стола и ухмыляясь, тянет из оставленной Гамбитом пачки сигарету, Логану становится страшно. Когда она называет его "шери", уронив французское слово с небрежностью привычки, у Логана на затылке поднимаются дыбом волоски. Когда она выдыхает дым ему в лицо и говорит что-то про "эти твои узкие джинсы" и "если я - только эхо, я вообще не понимаю, как он сдерживается", Логан молча поднимается со своего стула.  
\- Он в парке, - говорит Роуг ему вслед. - Если хочешь убить его, сделай это быстро.  
Гамбита он находит по запаху. Сейчас, когда привычный запах озона, сопровождавший его мутацию, не будоражит ноздри, Логан чувствует тёплый и немного солоноватый запах его тела, так насыщенный феромонами, что Логан удивляется, как он не замечал этого раньше. Эту яблоню он приметил давно: корни чуть выступают из земли, и у них в земле очень удобное углубление, в котором можно улечься в полный рост, и никто не заметит этого снаружи. Весной, в белую пену цветов, Логан сбегал отдыхать от занудства Циклопа, тренировок и школьников, которые перед экзаменами демонстрировали свои мутации слишком часто, чтобы это выносить. Осенью он бывает здесь редко - земля слишком холодная, но перебирать руками рыжие шепчущие листья ему нравилось всегда.  
Сейчас он думает, что листья похожи по цвету на волосы Гамбита, и ему не по себе от этого сравнения.  
\- Прячешься? - спрашивает он, останавливаясь за завесой листьев. Изнутри его прекрасно видно в прорехах рыжего облака листвы, и он - отличная мишень для броска какого-нибудь камушка, заряженного алым сиянием. Конечно, Джин сказала, что Гамбит восстановится только через пару дней, но Логану всё равно не по себе от того, как открыто, без защиты, он стоит перед Гамбитом.  
\- Догадливый, - откликаются из вороха листвы после паузы, во время которой Логан дважды чуть не выпустил когти из-за кружащего голову запаха. - Заходи уж...

Логан двигается бесшумно, и Гамбиту даже кажется, что ветки просто качнулись от ветра, а не от прикосновения его рук. Он просто садится на землю рядом и протягивает пачку, в которой убавилось сигарет.  
\- Это Мари, - поясняет Логан. - Она, похоже, подцепила все твои дурацкие привычки.  
Он трёт плечо, и Гамбит думает, что именно туда Роуг могла запустить заряженную карту или ещё какую мелочь. Логан щёлкает зажигалкой, пряча огонь от ветра ладонью, и усмехается:  
\- Что? - привычно огрызается Гамбит, и Логан кивает на его лицо:  
\- Веснушки, - говорит он, трогая пальцем щеку Гамбита, и от этого прикосновения Гамбиту хочется кричать. Или закрыть глаза и прикоснуться губами к пахнущей табаком и железом коже. А потом всё равно кричать, когда Логан вскроет ему горло когтями. - По ним можно твоё восстановление отслеживать: их не видно, когда ты можешь, ну... - Логан мнётся, и Гамбит неожиданно смеётся и запускает ему в лоб яблоком. Не заряженный снаряд звонко щёлкает Логана по лбу и отлетает куда-то в сторону.  
Только Логан вместо того, чтобы зарычать и швырнуть Гамбита в траву сильным ударом, тоже смеётся и вдруг спрашивает:  
\- А что нужно будет с тобой сделать потом, чтобы их снова стало видно?  
Гамбит пожимает плечами, но предложить что-либо не успевает: Логан берёт его за подбородок железной хваткой пальцев и, прищурившись, уточняет:  
\- Может, это?  
Когда он целует полуоткрытый от удивления рот Гамбита, тот думает, что насчёт поцелуя с Роуг он погорячился. Это точно было более головокружительно.


End file.
